UNSHIEILDT
by ashlawnpb
Summary: When a certain Doctor appears in the middle of an 'alien' attack being treated by U.N.I.T and the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, these intrepid heroes are sent on their most dangerous mission yet.
1. Coming Together

The sky over New York was peaceful except for the odd bird and plane as they came in to land or to take off. The sun was setting in the distance, the skyscrapers' shadows stretching across the city. People were travelling home from a long day's work as others began the night shift. Lights were coming on all over the city as it darkened; it was one of the most peaceful nights ever in New York.

However, the peace was not to last. An enormous roar rang through the Times Square as a fire ball billowed out of the ground. As it cleared the pavement was all broken, smoke and vapour pouring out of a gaping hole and floating above, a large metal creature, who was snorting fire and glaring with massive red eyes at the people running around it.

Suddenly over head a large shape hovered into view, as it came in over the top of the creature. The craft emitted a large blue beam which covered the hostile element and seemed to hold it as the creature struggled against it.

Vehicles then began pouring into Times Square with soldiers wearing black outfits with Red berets running in sync next to them. These then proceeded to form a circle around the creature with their weapons pointing towards it.

"Stand ready," a female officer shouted.

"Um excuse me," a gentleman said coming up to the commanding officer, "what are you doing here, my people are on this thanks," he said pointing to the large craft hovering above.

"Sir we are U.N.I.T and we deal with cases such as this."

"Well I am with S.H.I.E.L.D and we deal with cases such as this too."

"S.H.I.E.L.D? Who are you?"

"I am Agent Coulson, who are you?"

"I am Captain Magambo."

"We were told to come and deal with this."

"No we were told to come and deal with this."

"You were both told to come here," a third voice chimed in.

The two turned to face a gentleman wearing a brown pinstripe suit, with a blue shirt, brown tie, brown trench coat and blue converses.

"Hello, I am the Doctor and you were both called here." He raised his right hand holding a cylindrical device. He pressed a button and a blue light emitted from the end, with a high pitch whining also coming. He pushed the emitter headed further out, as though he was increasing the power.

Suddenly, the creature disappeared, as did the smoke, vapour and the large hole.

"What is that?" Coulson said as the Doctor, switched off the device and returned it to his pocket.

"That is a Sonic Screwdriver. You were both called here by me, because I need U.N.I.T and S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Why Doctor, why now?" Captain Magambo asked.

"There is a large threat to this planet and I can't deal with it on my own, I need help. I have called you all because I need your team Agent Coulson and Captain, you no doubt have read my file and will know I used to work for U.N.I.T many faces ago. I need your technology at HQ in London to help. Are you willing to join me?"

"What are we facing? Coulson asked.

"There is a race of alien called the Zygons. They are nasty creatures, covered in red suckers and they have the ability to change their shape. A large group of them have invaded Earth and taken up positions in governments around the world, intending to turn countries against each other and in the chaos, claim the planet for themselves. But they are not working alone. They have formed a 'partnership' with a family of aliens from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius. These Slitheen also like to disguise themselves. They are easier to spot, because they tend to occupy fatter people. You need to seek out these impostors, because if they are left to it, then the Earth will be no more."

He turned and walked over to a large blue box with the words 'Police Telephone Call Box' written on it. He placed a key in the door and then went inside. Seconds later a loud wheezing noise filled the air and the box began to fade in and out of sight, until both the sound and the box had disappeared.

"That's his TARDIS," the Captain said.

"Whatever that is," Coulson replied.

"It is his ship which he uses to travel in time and space with."


	2. Who?

"Tell me about this Doctor," Coulson demanded as he and his team sat with Captain Mugumbo aboard the U.N.I.T bus.

"He is an alien from another planet who we have been working with from the 1970s in investigating and stopping hostile alien takeovers of planet Earth. He travels through space and time in his TARDIS, that blue box you saw, and saves other races, planets and universes from the terrors that are out there. He is Earth's most important ally."

"Right and he caused an 'alien attack' in the middle of Times Square to get our attention? Is that the sign of a safe ally?" Agent Ward asked.

"He is a genius, I am sure he had his reasons. It does seem that neither of our organisations had any idea each other existed. There must be people right at the top stopping us from interacting until now."

"These Zygons," Coulson started, "what exactly are they?"

The Captain reached over to a computer on the desk and pressed a button. An image appeared on the screen showing a large creature with an odd shaped red body, sharp teeth and a mass of suckers all over its skin. There was a recoil amongst the S.H.I.E.L.D team at the sight.

"That is one ugly looking dude," Sky said, echoing many people's thoughts.

"Zygons are a race of shape shifters, capable of becoming anything they want, as long as it is living and the original is kept alive, for them to feed off the memories and life force."

"Why would they want to come and take over Earth?" Fitz asked.

"The records we have from the Doctor show that their home planet was destroyed in the last great Time War between the Doctor's planet and a race called the Daleks. The Zygons want a new home."

"But why would they be working with another group who want to see Earth destroyed and sold off?" Coulson asked.

"That is what we need to discover," Captain Mugumbo said. "You need to come with us to our headquarters so we can discuss further plans on what we are going to do."

"Where is your HQ?" enquired Simmonds.

"London."

***

On board the SHIELD plane

The team stood around the table screen looking through the info they had on UNIT, flicking interesting articles up, every now and then, to the big screen so they could all see.

"It looks like most of their dealings are in the UK in and around London," Sky said as she brought up another article depicting the ATMOS factory surrounded by UNIT soldiers. "There is also another key figure in this, that man in the brown trench coat you met sir," she leaned over pointing at the Doctor.

"Well the Captain said he had been working for them for the last 40 years," replied Coulson.

"Yes but if you delve deeper into the archive," Fits interjected as he swiped up a series of images, "these images all come up and each one is labelled, 'The Doctor'."

"Perhaps it is a title passed down from father to son," Simmonds suggested. "You said sir he sounded English, well you know of our peerage system, maybe it is a similar thing."

"It could be, a family of aliens who want to protect our planet, but the captain seemed to suggest they were one in the same person."

"Look what I have found," Sky exclaimed as she pushed her laptop onto the table. Plugging it in, she drew up an article on the main screen.

"This document was deep in the UNIT archive. I managed to crack the security and find it. It says that the Doctor is from a planet called Gallifrey and is of a race called the Time Lords, one of the oldest races in the universe. The document also gives an approximate age."

"Well what is it?" Ward demanded.

"912."

"But that is impossible," Ward said dismissing the info.

"Well it says that when the Doctor is killed, or his body gets to old, a process called regeneration starts where every cell in his body changes and he gets a new body, same person, just new face. Apparently he is on his tenth body."

"Now that just is impossible. No one can live for that long!"

"Well the Doctor can."

"_Sir, we are coming into land now."_ A voice said over the intercom.

"Which airport are we landing at?" Fitz asked.

"London City," the Captain said. "We will be met at the terminal by a squad to take us to the tower."

"_Please sit down and belt in, we are about to land."_

"Here we are."


End file.
